


Crime of Passion

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e07 Angel, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was punishment.</p></blockquote>





	Crime of Passion

He wondered if he ever loved her. He knew that they had always returned to each other no matter how angry and bitter their partings. He still couldn't believe he had staked her – his mother, lover, mentor – his world for 150 years. He understood he didn't have a choice.

He also understood that he had committed a crime as great as any of the murders and tortures he had once perpetrated gleefully. He suspected that when the world demanded its revenge for this act of ultimate betrayal, the punishment would be far worse than shoving his soul back into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was punishment.


End file.
